


With Thine Mouth

by tprillahfiction



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Rome, Ancient Rome crossover, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Fellatio, Groping, M/M, MMOM Challenge, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Star Trek: AOS, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Togas, group masturbation, loincloth, non-con, roman slaves, star trek ancient rome crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Tiberius is serviced by his slave, Leo, in this Ancient Rome AU.  </p><p>Warning:  Non-con/dub-con.  Non-con groping.  Group masturbation.  </p><p>Written for mmom day 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Thine Mouth

"More wine, my beloved Marcus?" James Tiberius said to the man who reclined on the couch before him.

Marcus Flavius shoved his plate of half eaten food away on the small side table and wiped his greasy fingers on a cloth. He grinned, exposing several missing teeth. He was a short, rotund,  sloppy, bald, malodorous pig of man, nauseatingly so, yet he had the respect of the other elders who sat here in the chamber. Who was James Tiberius to argue with them? Marcus wore the toga of First Senator in James Tiberius' cabinet, formerly his father's:  The late Tiberius II, Emperor of Rome. "Now here is a man who knows how to look after his guests," Marcus replied. "Just like his father before him."

"Of course. Your wish is my command, Marcus." James leaned back and rang the bell.

Leo entered the chamber, silver tray in hand, bearing several assorted fruits, chocolates and a carafe of red wine. The slave scowled as he stood at attention. "Master," he said.

"What happened to Alec?" James asked.

"Alec suffered a severe injury with a serving knife. I'm filling in for him."

"Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Master. Got to him just in time, before he bled out. He's stitched and bandaged and will be back in service by tomorrow."

"Ohhhh," Marcus Flavius said, making a mock vomit noise. "All this talk of bleeding and stitching."

"My heartfelt apologies, Marcus." James nodded to Leo who went to fill Marcus' goblet. "Leo is my physician. Hence the graphic language. He keeps my entire household in good health."

"Oh. I see," Marcus replied. "Not your usual kitchen slave after all." Marcus stuck a chubby, dirty finger into his mouth as he eyed Leo. The slave moved about the chamber, filling the other senator's goblets, serving them fruit or chocolates, before setting down the tray before them on the main table. Leo was clad in the kitchen slave's requisite loincloth and nothing else. Bare chested. Bare feet. The loincloth was held together by the most fragile of straps. "I was curious as to where you'd been hiding this one." Marcus adjusted his cock underneath his wine stained toga. "Most curious." He licked his lips.

Leo looked over at James. "Will there be anything else, Master?"

"Yes," Marcus said before James could reply. "There will be." He beckoned to Leo. "Come here, Slave. I want a closer look at you."

Leo again looked at James. James nodded permission. "Leo doesn't usually wear a kitchen loincloth," James explained to the men. "He wears the cloths of a physician."

"Yes, yes, yes," Marcus said in a bored tone. "Quickly, Slave. Come here." He snapped his fingers.

Leo approached Marcus, stopped in front of him and stood there stiffly. "Sir," he said.

"You're too far away. Come closer," Marcus said. Leo inched over. "Closer." Again, Leo moved obediently.

From his still reclining position on the couch, Marcus reached out and touched Leo's hip.  He let out a grunt of approval.  His hand moved to rest on Leo's bare belly, rubbing it. The senator then sat up a bit so he could caress the slave's smooth chest with both hands. "Like a statue," he said. "Perfection. Wasted as a physician."

"Leo has a brilliant mind to match the gorgeous body," James confirmed.

Leo was looking at nothing in particular as Marcus manhandled him, obviously waiting for the moment when he could be dismissed.

Marcus suddenly dove a hand underneath the slave's loincloth, exploring. Leo's eyes widened. It wasn't readily visible but it was all too obvious what the first senator was doing. "Mmmm," Marcus grunted again.

"Marcus," James said. The other men in the chamber watched and chuckled.

Marcus continued stroking the slave under the loincloth.  He furled his brow.  "What's wrong with this one? His sack is still intact. Not a eunuch, that much is apparent. However his unit is still so floppy and uninterested by my touch. How disappointing."

"Marcus," said the other senator, Augustus, with a chuckle. "The slave boy doesn't like you handling him." The other men joined in with the laughter. "His face is positively murderous!"

Marcus kept up his stroking but finally gave up with a harumph. "Useless. Nothing at all.  But what an appendage.  Look at this, fellow senators."  He held up the loincloth, exposing Leo's large, soft cock, ridding the slave of any last vestiges of modesty. Leo steeled his eyes.  The other senators applauded.  

"Lovely penis," declared Augustus.  

"My word," said Blandus, another senator. "Like a baby's arm."

"Turn around, Slave," Marcus commanded.

Leo, after a moments hesitation, did as he was told.

Marcus again lifted up the loincloth. "My, my, these fleshy globes. So firm and delicious. I have a mind to sink my tongue into that hole."

Leo's breaths increased at that.

"Marcus," Augustus said. "The slave wants you to fuck him. I'm sure of it."

Leo craned his head around and shot a horrified glance over at James.

James held up his hand.  "Marcus.  No.  Not this one."

But Marcus was already moving his toga aside, exposing his short but fat, hard cock. "Why not this one?  I like this one."

"Marcus," Augustus said. "If you are going to fuck this slave, I will have to join you in solidarity." His hand dove under his own toga.

The other senators followed suit.

"Marcus," James warned. "Marcus!"

Marcus stood up, his cock jutting out in front of him. "Bend over," he ordered Leo.

"Marcus," James said. "Not this one. There's another slave you could have.  Any other.  I have many comely men to serve you.  Please, not this one."

"Bend over," Marcus said. Leo didn't move. Marcus lost patience and pushed the slave down onto all fours on the couch. Leo grunted slightly. "I told you to bend over, Slave." Marcus reached over and spanked the slave's ass, once, twice, then thrice, the noise loud and jarring, leaving a red handprint on the smooth buttocks.

"Marcus," James said. "Stop."

"Hush, James Tiberius," Marcus said, but he quit striking the slave. He reached over to a nearby glass bowl, dipping his fingers into it, then coating his cock with the oil. He then got behind Leo, lined himself up with with slave's entrance, ready to shove himself in without preamble.

Leo closed his eyes, bracing himself.

"Enough!" James shouted, getting to his feet. "Leave my slave alone.  Now!"

Marcus halted his movements with a pout but let go of Leo. "Ohhhh. Come now."

The other senators laughed. "Me thinks your coming has been thwarted, Marcus," Augustus said.

James snapped his fingers. Leo quickly scrambled up from the couch, moved across the chamber and stood at James' right hand.  

Marcus flopped down on the couch. "Oh. Give us a show, then.  I demand it.  Don't leave us hanging, will you, James? What would your father have said if you disappointed your guests?"

James looked over at Leo. Leo stared at his feet. James sighed, moved his toga aside to reveal his soft penis. "Leo," he snapped.

Leo met James' eyes. "Master."

"Service me," James said.

Leo seemed to grit his teeth but asked in a calm voice: "How would you like it, Master?" The senators giggled at that.

James considered this, what would be the quickest way?  "With thine mouth, Slave," he said, feeling much shame for saying so.  That mouth was beautiful but that mouth was not for fucking, nor abusing. That mouth was for spouting from learned texts, telling him stories, speaking to him in friendship, lending advice, giving diagnosis on illness.  "Quickly."

"Yes, Master."  Leo knelt down in front of James, took hold of his cock. James gasped as he hardened immediately in Leo's well practiced hands.  The slave stuck out a tongue and lapped at the head.   There was immediately a ripple of noise from the others, an aroused groan from them.  

Leo grabbed the base of James' shaft, jacking it, then slipping the head into his mouth.  James gasped at the warmth and wetness, the tightness.  From the corner of his eye, he caught Marcus furiously stroking his own cock, entranced.

Leo sucked at him, putting his cock in deeper, as deep as it would go, then pulling back, licking the head as he did so.  James tried not to moan at how good it felt, he found Leo's hair, held on, caressed almost.  

"Fuck his mouth!" Marcus gasped out.  "I demand it!"  

Things were taking too long as it was, better to get things over with so that these filthy perverts his father once associated with before his murder would be satiated.  James grabbed Leo's hair, violently this time, shoved his cock in, pulled it out, shoved it in again, pulled it out.  Fucking that mouth.  Leo took the abuse but those green tinted eyes said it all.

Marcus and the other senators grunted.  There was the sound of hands flying over cocks.  

Finally, James heard Marcus groan out an orgasm, then similar noises from the others.  

James focused his gaze on Leo's now dead orbs.  The orgasm hit, he shuddered as he emptied himself into his slave's mouth, filling it with his come. Leo jerked around his cock as his throat muscles worked to swallow it all before he choked.  Tears ran down the slave's face. 

James closed his eyes a moment as he released the slave's sweaty hair.  He felt his cock slide free from the warmth.  

James opened his eyes.  Leo was already standing up.  "You are dismissed," James told him.  He noticed semen on Leo's cheek but the slave made no move to wipe it away.

Leo would not look at him.  The slave nodded and exited.

James glared out at the group of senators. The men were engrossed in wiping their own hands and bellies on their togas. James reached over and grabbed a nearby towel, cleaning the spit and semen off of his cock. He righted his toga.

"Should have had the slave lick mine as well," Marcus said. 

"Marcus, the hour grows late," James said. "I must retire. Are you gentlemen staying the night?"

Marcus lay back on his couch, folded his arms and closed his eyes. The others did the same.

"I take that as a 'yes'," James said. "I bid thee Good Night." He nodded at the men and left the chamber.

_______________  
end


End file.
